


Lyfjaberg

by LMillay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: Born from the liaison between Odin and the mortal woman Gunnhild, Eir was bestowed with the power of healing. A demigod and half-sister to Thor, stepsister to Loki. A happy baby from the very start, she became the favourite of her father and her brothers held a tender spot for her as well, even the cold Loki could not resist her charm. She lived in Lyfjaberg, the hill of healing, with her helpful spirits and was beloved by the Valkyries for her gentle nature.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Nestled in the heart of the gods was one who chose life over death and happiness over sadness. She would speak no ill words of any and bestow upon those who loved her the greatest gifts. Even to the much-loathed god Loki, she gave her love and patience, earning his rare respect. Loki and his brother were often at odds when younger, Eir was always the mediator between them. She loved both dearly and wished harm to neither. Her mortal mother died when giving birth to her and Odin took her to Asgard to live close to him. His wife Frigga took to Eir quickly and was happy to teach her the magic she knew, though at a young age Eir quickly outmatched her. The Asgardian people sought her for cures and healing as well as aid in childbirth, which she readily gave.

She was one of only two who could speak to Loki and have him listen instead of ignoring. She often went to him to plead for him to stop his endless wars and though he cared deeply for her advice, he could not stop himself. He would come to her after battles to beg for her forgiveness and she would always bestow it upon him, unable to be angry with her brother. Thor regaled her with stories of his great victories and she would listen with great amusement, enjoying his boisterous ways.

When Loki and Thor warred between each other, it was Eir's safe haven they sought at some point. Seeking her advice and comfort. Her land was beauty defined with many-colored flowers, butterflies, and dragonflies fluttering through the green grasses and the sun-kissed waters were as calm as the one who ruled over the land. Odin had given her this land, wishing her to be happy and finding the truth of the world too hard for her to handle. In Lyfjaberg she could be happy and kept that way.

=====

His plans had been thwarted by his own brother and Loki was, once again, locked in the dungeons of Asgard. He sat upon the floor with an open book in his lap but looked up feeling a presence. He looked as Eir appeared in the window and he stared at her, she stared at him.

"Brother, why do you find trouble wherever you go?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"I am the god of mischief, would you expect any less sister?" he questioned and she shook her head. He admired her pure white dress, her golden hair cascading over her shoulders, and a beautiful flower crown upon her head. He envied her ability to find happiness wherever she went and to leave beauty whenever she left, he already felt his heart lighter with her presence.

"I wish you would come to Lyfjaberg, stay with me," she urged and he shook his head.

"I would only darken your lands, sister," he chided and she placed her hand upon the glass, soon she stood before him inside the dungeon. He stood and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I wish only the best for you, Loki," she assured and he nodded.

"I know this sister, you are one of the only I believe when you say this," he agreed and she sat upon the bed with him, holding his hands.

"Tell me, what must be done to make you happy?" she asked and he laughed, shaking his head.

"There is no happiness for me, Eir, I am the god of chaos," he said and looked up as she slid her palm against his cheek.

"There must be some," she pleaded and he smiled again. He kissed her forehead and shook his head.

"There isn't," he assured. "The only happiness I feel is when you are near and that is because of your powers," he told and she smiled, resting her palm against his cheek again.

"Does mother provide you with your books?" she asked and Loki smiled, it was a secret that Frigga snuck books to him. Odin would not have approved either his brother. He nodded and she smiled. "I am glad, I will see to it that you are given the mead from my land as well," she promised. The mead of Lyfjaberg was the sweetest mead he had ever tasted and it brought great happiness to whoever drank it. "I must go but I will return my sweet brother," she promised.

"You are the only one who calls me sweet," he said and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"It is because I see you for who you are, not what you do," she said, standing and for a moment gazed at him, then was gone. The coldness and loneliness of the cell soon reentered his heart again, the world was grey once again.


	2. Hill of Healing

Eir smiled as she watched her brother devour the feast she had set upon the table and drank heartily from his cup, his mood lifting quickly. Thor had always been jovial and spirited, something Eir enjoyed. He told her of his great adventures to Midgard and the people he encountered.

"Will you take me sometime?" she asked, and he looked to her, caught off guard.

"To Midgard?" he asked, and she nodded.

"The people sound fascinating and the lands, they sound beautiful," she gushed, and he smiled.

"Someday I will take you, sister," he agreed, and she smiled at him. "Have you spoken to our brother recently?" he asked.

"I have, I visited him only yesterday," she replied.

"And?" he asked.

"He is much as you left him, I told him I would give him Lyfjaberg mead," she said, leaning back in her seat.

"He does not deserve it, sister,' he chided, and she smiled.

"Thor, you know I can begrudge neither of my brothers anything," she told, and Thor smiled, this was true.

\------

Defeating the enemy had been difficult, a god of fear, uncle to Thor set on destroying the earth or conquering it. Banner called in that Rogers had been injured and once the location was secure, the team rushed to his side. They stopped quickly seeing Rogers upon the ground, out cold and his shield broken beside him.

"What happened?" Romanoff breathed and Banner shook his head.

"I don't know, he just broke it in half with his bare hands after striking Rogers," Banner muttered. "We need to get him back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters," he commanded.

"They will not be able to help him," Thor said and all eyes were on him. "That is a wound from a god, and it needs a god to heal it," he said.

"So, what do you suggest?" Romanoff asked and Thor looked to Rogers again.

"I know someone that may be able to help us," he said and paused. "My sister," he announced.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Banner asked.

"I do, Eir," he said. "We can take him to her, and she will heal him, she is the goddess of healing," he suggested, and Banner shrugged.

"It seems to be the only option we have," he replied.

\------

Natasha and Thor had been chosen to escort Rogers to Asgard. The ship landed in a wide-open field, they admired its beauty as the bay door opened.

"Does she know we're coming?" Romanoff asked as she helped Thor unload Rogers and they looked around.

"She would know we were coming before we left Midgard," he said and glanced at her. "Earth," he corrected, and she nodded.

"So, how do we bring him to her?" she asked, and Thor smiled.

"She will come to us," he vowed, and Romanoff looked to the tree line that surrounded the field. Suddenly movement caught her eye and she watched as one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen broke from the trees, riding upon a glorious white stallion that's skin seemed to glow.

"That's her," he said.

"Never would have guessed," she remarked and looked to Thor, his smile was broad. As the woman neared, Romanoff felt happiness filling her heart and she couldn't help but feel at peace.

"Brother, welcome to Lyfjaberg again," she greeted, and the pair of abnormally tall gods hugged each other. She turned her attention to Rogers as well as Romanoff, Nat stared at her crystal eyes that were the bluest she had ever seen and the woman smiled at her, filling her with calm. "I am Eir, sister of Thor and Loki, daughter of Odin," she said.

"Natasha Romanoff," she replied and Eir smiled again, nodding.

"I know who you are, Thor has told me many stories about you, it is an honor to meet you," she warmly replied, and Nat glanced at Thor, unsure what stories were told. Eir's eyes dropped to Rogers and her smile faltered slightly. "What has happened?" she asked, studying him and Thor stepped forward.

"He was struck down by our uncle in battle," he explained, and Romanoff watched as Eir placed both hands upon Rogers' chest.

"It is a good thing you brought him here," she spoke. "Grethe, bring him to the palace," she instructed, and Romanoff looked, surprised by the presence of another woman. The woman inclined her head and Eir turned back to them. "Come, we will journey to the palace separately," she urged, and Thor nodded. Eir mounted her horse and Romanoff noticed another horse waiting.

"I am not riding on that thing," Nat said and Thor laughed, mounting.

"Come on Romanoff, it's easy once you get the hang of it," he said and leaned down scooping her, plopping her in front of him. She clung to the saddle as he pushed the horse forward and both cantered back into the woods.

\-----

Eir welcomed them to her halls, providing food and drink for both. She excused herself to see to Rogers and when she returned, she told them he was healed.

"How?" Romanoff asked, astounded.

"My sister is the goddess of healing; did you think it would take as long as it takes your physicians?" he mocked and Eir smiled.

"He will not be able to travel for some time, I will keep him here and look after him, I am sure there is plenty you need to see to," she offered.

"You want us to leave him behind?" Romanoff asked and Eir smiled.

"I will take great care of your friend, he will be returned to you better than was," she assured, resting a hand on Nat's shoulder and the woman felt comfort fill her, the idea that all would be well.

"Alright," she agreed, and Thor smiled. He rose from the table and embraced his sister.

"As usual sister, it is a great pleasure to visit you," he said and Eir smiled.

"As it is to have you here, I hope you will visit again soon," she offered, and Thor nodded.

"The wild Fenrir could not keep me from your halls," he assured, and she laughed.

"Goodbye, Ms Romanoff, I look forward to welcoming you to my halls again," she warmly said, and Nat nodded before walking off with Thor.

"So, she will take care of Steve, right?" Natasha asked and Thor nodded.

"Where he is right now is the safest place in the 9 realms for him, she will not let any harm come upon him even if all the villains of the universe were after him," he assured.

"She is just the goddess of healing?" she asked, and Thor laughed.

"She is not JUST the goddess of healing, my sister can do as much damage as she can heal," he said and they boarded the ship, closing the doors. "I have seen her take down gods before, but she does not like to fight like my brother and I do, it’s why Lyfjaberg exists," he said, and Nat sat at the controls.

"She had a whole land created for her?" she asked, and Thor nodded.

"My father loves her so dearly, he does not wish her ever to be unhappy and so he created a land she could control, where sadness never enters its borders but is kept at bay by those mountains," he said, pointing to the large, green mountains in the distance.

"They're just as green as everything else here," Romanoff murmured.

"They are green on this side but the other side they are grey, nothing in her land ever whither," he said.

"Sounds like the perfect place," Nat said and Thor smiled.

"One can forget who they are here," he murmured as the ship lifted from the land and flew overhead, Nat looked down. As soon as the mountains were crossed, she saw that Thor was telling the truth, the land beyond the mountains was barren and grey.


	3. The Power of Lyfjaberg

Eir woke in the night, sitting up and listening to the silence that filled her bedchambers. She rose, pulling on her robe and her slippers, moving into the hall. The guard at the door immediately stood taller and saluted her, she passed by him. She glided down the stone steps and the hall to the Healing Chamber. She entered and saw Steve sitting up in the bed, looking as though he was confused.

"Where am I?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously and she smiled.

"You are in Lyfjaberg, your friends Thor and Natasha brought you here after you were injured," she spoke calmly, walking to the bedside and gazing down at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Eir, daughter of Odin and sister to Thor," she introduced, and he studied her for a moment, then leaned back in the pillows again.

"My head is killing me," he stated, and she reached out, settling her slim hand gently on his forehead. He sighed in relief, the headache now gone, and she removed her hand.

"Better?" she asked, and he nodded, she smiled. "Here, drink," she offered, taking the goblet on the table. She motioned over the cup and then passed it to him, he peered into it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Lyfjaberg mead," she explained and smiled, tipping the bottom of the cup towards his lips. "Drink," she encouraged, and he let the liquid into his mouth, gulping it down as though he hadn't drunk in years.

"This is delicious," he remarked, and she took the cup from him, replacing it on the table.

"It's highly sought after through the 9 realms," she touted and pulled back the blankets, he grabbed at them. She smiled. "I am only checking your wounds, Captain Rogers," she assured, and he released the blanket, she slid it down to reveal his naked torso. "You have healed well," she complimented and put the blanket pack upon him.

"Thank you for helping me," he said, and she smiled.

"Of course, it is what I do," she stated.

"I didn't know Thor had a sister," he said, and she laughed.

"I am sure Thor did not tell you," she said. "He thinks he protects me by keeping me unknown," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Both my brothers do their best to protect me," she said, and Steve gazed at her.

"Thor and Loki?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes," she agreed.

"It's hard to believe Loki is the brother of a sister who is so kind," he said, and she smiled.

"Loki is kind in his own way, he relishes chaos though," she said. "Ever since we were children, he has always sought the wildness of nature and confusion of battle," she said.

"I find it hard to see the kindness in him," he stated, and she smiled, reaching out her hand. She placed it upon his forehead again and he closed his eyes at her cool touch.

"Sleep, Captain Rogers, I will see you at breakfast tomorrow," she assured and within moments he was asleep. She gazed at him for a moment before returning to her own bedchambers.

\-----

Eir woke the next morning to the sun shining, the birds singing and stepped onto her stone balcony. She looked out over the sea that lapped at the shore calmly and a hawk cried from overhead.

"My lady?" a voice came from behind her and she turned, one of her ladies stood there with her head bowed. "Your father has come," she stated and Eir smiled.

"He has? Where is he?" she asked.

"In your library," she announced and Eir moved past her quickly, walking to the library down the hall. She pushed open the door and the old man turned to see his daughter walkthrough.

"My little flower," he commented opening his arms and she rushed into them, hugging him.

"Father, I did not know you were coming! I would have prepared a meal!" she exclaimed, and he laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"It is not needed, I have eaten," He assured, patting his stomach. "I heard you have a visitor though?" he asked as he guided her through the door, and they walked down the hall.

"I do, Thor brought him yesterday," she said. "He was injured on the battlefield by our Uncle, but I have healed him," she said, and Odin smiled.

"Good, good," he said quietly. "I would like to have a word with him if I may?" he asked.

"Of course, father, my land is your land," she promised and guided him to the Healing chamber, opening the door. "Captain Rogers, my father wishes to have a word with you," she said, and Steve nodded, Odin entered.

"Just a minute alone," Odin said and Eir nodded. "I will come to see you after," he promised and she smiled, leaving the room. Odin shut the door and looked to the Captain propped up by pillows.

"My son is a very foolish man," he started. "He never should have brought you here," "I think he was trying to help," Steve said and Odin nodded.

"Thor and Eir are too good for the 9 realms, they always wish to help no matter the danger," he said as he began to pace slowly. "But you do not belong in Lyfjaberg, it is a dangerous place for you," he said.

"Why?" Steve asked and Odin looked to him.

"My daughter Eir is the light of my life, Captain Rogers, she always has been and always will be," he said. "She was a happy baby and that never left her," he told. "But she cannot deal with the reality of life, the truth of the world and having you hear will only harm her, which will put you in danger," he stated.

"How will I harm her?" he asked, and Odin smiled sadly.

"You will not mean to, but you will," he assured. "Eir is the kindest heart you will ever meet and its why the power of healing was bestowed upon her," he told. "But she cannot deal with loss," he said. "And you will not stay," he warned.

"I think she knows I am here only to heal," he countered.

"Yes, that would be a rational thought, but my daughter is not rational, she is what I call a collector," he said.

"A collector?" Steve asked.

"She collects injured creatures, heals them and in return, expects their loyalty, she expects them to stay in her lands for all time," he said.

"But I can't," Steve said.

"No, you can't," he agreed. "The longer you stay here, the harder it will be for you to leave," he told. "Lyfjaberg has the power to make one forget who they are and the longer you stay here, the less you will remain, Captain America," he stated. "It will come to the point that you will never return to Midgard and forget about all those you have left behind," he warned.

"So, you're telling me to leave now?" he asked, and Odin eyed him.

"If you are well enough to do so," he said.

"What about your daughter?" he asked, and Odin smiled.

"I will deal with her, she will not remember you were even here," he assured, and Steve shook his head.

"Do you really think you're protecting her by keeping her shielded from everything?" Steve asked.

"My daughter is not your concern, you know nothing about her and what she is capable of when hurt, it is for her own good and the 9 realms own good as well that I keep her here," he stated, turning to face Steve. "I will arrange a return for you to Midgard and you will go, you will not return here again," he commanded.

"Whatever you say," he replied, and Odin studied him for a moment.

"Tell my son to not be so foolish again," he said, and Steve nodded. Odin turned on his heel and marched from the room, seeking Eir.


	4. Chains of Happiness

The palace was cleared from all remnants of Captain Roger's, everything cleaned and purified. Odin commanded it done to prevent his daughter's memory from being triggered and returned to Asgard. Eir remembered nothing and returned to her happy life.

A march of soldiers made their way into Asgard an afternoon not too soon after and Eir went to the front steps to greet them.

"Lady Sif," she greeted, and the warrior woman smiled as she bowed her head.

"Lady Eir, it is as always a pleasure to see you," she said and Eir smiled.

"You are always welcome in my lands, you do not need to bring soldiers to safeguard your passage," she stated, gazing at the group of 15 soldiers.

"I did not bring them for my protection," she replied with a smile and turned back, motioning. "I come on your father's command with a prisoner for you," she began and Eir looked to who stepped forward.

"Loki!" She exclaimed with a wide grin and rushed down the steps to embrace him, he lifted his arm held in chains to hug her.

"Sister," he greeted, and she stepped back.

"Why is my father bringing me Loki?" She asked looking to Sif and then back to Loki, whose hair she played with.

"Your father is leaving Asgard to battle for the 9 Realms and he believes Loki better in your care then left alone in dungeons," she said and Eir smiled, gazing at Loki.

"Well I am all the happier for it," she gushed, and Loki pushed a smile forward. Sif could not help but smile, she loved to see Loki struggle and he would struggle here, it was far too happy.

"Then I will be returning to Asgard to join your father and your brother if you will?" She asked and Eir beckoned her guards over, they took hold of Loki's chains. "Enjoy, Lady Eir," she enthused, and Loki glowered at her as she passed.

"Brother, come, join me for a cup of mead," she encouraged and moved back into the palace, Loki was led forward.

They feasted that night in celebration of Loki's presence in her land, dancers were brought in and Loki sat at the table in chains but enjoying the display. The night ended and Eir rose, the palace guard commander inclined his head.

"What shall we do with the prisoner?" he asked, and she gazed at him.

"Prisoner? He is my brother, Commander," she replied. "He will be given a bed as would any guest of my realm," she stated, and the commander shifted in his spot.

"But what if your safety? What if he tries to escape?" he asked and Eir looked behind him to Loki, who gazed up at her.

"My brother would never harm me and as for his escape, he is not a prisoner here. There are no prisoners in my lands, and we have no dungeons to keep for that reason, he will not try to escape," she vowed, and Loki smiled at her tenderly. "Bring him to his room and be sure he is settled," she commanded, and the guard inclined his head though he still appeared uneasy with her decision. As she passed Loki, she kissed his head and placed both hands on his shoulders. "May you have pleasant dreams, brother," she whispered and continued to her bedchamber. The guard stared at Loki, there was a sudden change in his expression and the guard questioned if Lady Eir had done something to him.


	5. Duality

Loki sat beside Eir on the barge that sailed in the bay, he leaned back on an elbow and admired the beauty of the nature surrounding him. Tall mountains reached into the blue sky around the bay and the water was crystal clear, he could see to the bottom. He looked to his sister as she laid on her daybed, her hawk at the end with his eyes forever peeled for prey and in her lap a beautiful pure white cat. He admired her ability to keep both animals near but calm.

"You stare at me brother, is there something you wish to say?" she asked looking at him and he smiled.

"I am only admiring you, sister," he replied, and she smiled.

"Then please, continue to stare," she offered, and he laughed, smiling at her. "Tell me, brother," she continued but her voice was now in his head. "Why does father not let you near me except when you are in chains?" she asked, and his smile fell slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Since we were children, he has kept us separate, Thor and you have played but we have never been allowed to play without supervision," she said.

"I do not know," he replied, and she stared at him for a long moment, silently.

"You know," she spoke out loud and he smiled then moved his eyes to the sea.

\------

Eir was lying in her bed that night, reading a book when a soft knock came on the door and she gazed at it.

"Enter Loki," she said inside her mind and the door pushed open, he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" he asked, and she shook her head, closing her book. She put it on the bedside table and sat up.

"No, you never interrupt me, brother," she promised, and he smiled at her, leaned against the closed door.

"You asked why we kept separate as children," he said, and you nodded. "I will answer you now," he said, and she stood up, staring at him.

"Go on," she encouraged, and he paused, walking towards her after.

"Give me your hand, Eir," he beckoned, raising her wrist and she put her hand in his. He raised

their palms against each other and did the same with the other hands. He gazed in her eyes and smiled at her. "Now I want you to let go," he whispered, and she shook her head.

"Of what?" she asked.

"The boundary our father gave you," he said, and she shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean, brother," she argued, and he smiled, he rested his forehead against hers. Swiftly memories entered her mind, the memories of her childhood lessons by her father, putting boundaries in place for her power and instructing her to never release them, never remove them.

"Those," he murmured, and she did as he asked, feeling her body electrified.

"Loki," she worried.

"Shh, it's fine," he vowed, and she opened her eyes as light occurred between their entangled fingers.

"What is happening?" she asked, and he smiled, removing his forehead from hers.

"Duality," he spoke, and she looked at him confused.

"Duality?" she questioned, and he nodded.

"Where the light exists, there must be darkness first, you are my sun and I am your moon," he explained. "Odin realized this when I was adopted after you were born but he didn't understand it, he didn't understand what could be," he said and she stared at the ball of light between their hands as she pulled her hands away.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"What do you want it to mean?" he asked, gazing into her eyes and she looked up at him.

"I... I don't know," she said shaking her head. "I am the goddess of healing, that is all I know," she whispered, and he dropped his hands, the energy diminished.

"Then that is what it means," he said, and she stared at him.

"But I can't ignore this," she argued, and he smiled. He kissed her forehead before turning to the door and putting a hand on the handle. "Loki," she murmured, and he looked back over his shoulder. "Why did Odin send you to my lands then?" she asked, and Loki glanced over his shoulder, pausing for a moment. "Loki, what did you do," she demanded, and he turned to face her.

"I did what I had to," he said, and she shook her head.

"You made people believe you were our father, didn't you?" she asked, he had done this before.

"The people saw what they wished," he replied. "I needed to get to you, Eir, I needed for you to see what has been kept from you for so many years," he said and moved towards her. "You've been kept prisoner by our father, but you deserve so much more," he said.

"Our father had his reasons for what he did," she argued, and he shook his head.

"Beautiful Eir, always so willing to believe the good in everyone," he chided. "With good there is evil, and our father is not without fault," he promised. "He took everything from you and in return gave you only what he wanted you to have," he said.

"Loki, stop," she pleaded backing away from him.

"No, Eir, I will not stop, this has been kept from you for too many years and all because they feared you, feared your power," he said, and she shook her head. "The power you have, Eir," he said and shook his head. "Oh, it would bring Odin and his great hall to their knees," he warned.

"Stop!" she screamed, covering her ears and the walls shook with her outburst.

"I will leave you be for now but what you know cannot be forgotten anymore," he said and left the room, Eir crouched with her hands over her ears. Memories were racing through her mind, desperate to cling on to her but she struggled to ignore them, they would not be silent anymore.


	6. Enraged Truth

The thunder rumbled in the heavens above as the rain poured down on the land, Eir's ladies stood out on the steps and gazed up at the skies.

"It has never rained a day in Lyfjaberg," one said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Why does it rain now?" another asked, and they all remained silent.

"I went to bring her breakfast this morning," one said, and the others looked at her. "She wouldn't respond to me," she said. "She was facing the window and just stood there," she remarked.

"That is not like her," another said. "Something happened," she mused.

"Isn't it funny this all started to occur after Loki arrived?" one asked and the others nodded again.

They turned to look at the window where Eir stood and stared down at them.

\------

The door of Loki's room opened, and he looked up from his book, where he was seated on the bed.

"Sister," he said as Eir entered and shut the door. "I tried to join you for breakfast, but I couldn't open my door it seems," he said.

"Why did you have to tell me?" she demanded, and he sighed, closing the book. He stood up from the bed and walked towards her.

"Didn't you always feel like there was something in the back of your mind? Something gnawing to get out?" he asked.

"I could deal with that!" she shouted. "I cannot deal with this!" she exclaimed.

"You are not reacting as I thought you would," he murmured.

"How did you think I would react? Did you think I would be happy to know most of my life has been a lie?" she demanded, and Loki sighed, quickly recognizing the tears in her eyes. He put a hand on either arm gently or held her gaze.

"Sister, I did not do it to upset you, you must believe me when I say you are the last, I wish to upset," he said. "But what our father did to you was not right and I had to fix it," he explained.

"I was happy," she sobbed, and he smiled empathetically at her.

"You were led to believe you were happy, Eir," he said. "You were never happy, truly,"

"So, what now? What do I do with all this great knowledge that you gave me?" she questioned, and Loki smiled.

"We take back what is ours, Odin hails Thor as his heir and Thor is heralded as the great hero of Asgard, that cannot be any longer," he said.

"I love Thor as I love you, I cannot bring harm upon him and neither father," she disagreed, and

Loki sighed.

"Our father has abused you, robbed you of yourself and still you defend him?" he asked.

"He did not lock me away somewhere away, he gave me all of this to keep me content," she fought, and Loki sighed.

"Eir, I want you to understand that what I do now will be only for your own good," he said, and she stared at him. He stepped back and waved his hand in the air, suddenly everything disintegrated. The palace walls, the floors, the decorations, and the people, gone. "Our father has given to you only an illusion, Eir," he said softly, and she stared around her.

"Where am I?" she asked, turning around and Loki looked with her.

"You are where I was," he said, and she stared at him. She looked out and saw the hall of the dungeons outside.

"I am in prison?" she breathed, and Loki nodded. "But Lyfjaberg," she murmured, and Loki smiled sadly.

"An illusion," he replied.

"Why would our father do this?" she questioned.

"He knew what you could be, Eir, he knew what you could become if he did not put you here and he feared you, he still fears you," he harped and she shook her head.

"No, no," she whispered, placing a hand on the glass. “This isn't true, you're just in my dreams," she begged, shutting her eyes tightly and reopened them, Loki still stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Eir," he apologized, and she looked at him in fear. "I really am sorry, Eir," he whispered and moved towards her.

"No! Don't touch me!" she exclaimed. "I have been lied to by everyone I thought who loved me," she stated. "Even you," she said, looking at him.

"I did not lie to you, Eir," he replied.

"No? How often have I come to see you, to bring you comfort?" she asked. "How did I do that though? If I was in prison? “she questioned.

"I came to you," he said, and she stared at him. "But I made it appear the opposite," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"This isn't right," she mumbled shaking her head and gripping her hair.

"No, it isn't Eir, be mad, use that rage," he commanded, and she looked at him.

"Mad? You think I am mad?" she questioned. "I am infuriated," she warned.

"Good," he said. "You need to be infuriated, it is the only way you will ever get out of here," he agreed.

"How? How am I supposed to get out of here?" she demanded, and he smiled. He walked towards her again and put out the palm of his hand, she eyed it. She slowly brought hers to his and instantly it was as though magnets pushed away from each other. She put her other palm to his and the same thing occurred.

"Focus, Eir," he said calmly, and she closed her eyes, he rested his forehead against hers. "Focus on everything that you feel right now, the hurt, the anger, the despair," he whispered, and she did, she couldn't help but. "Good, stay focused," he encouraged, the prison grew brighter and the lights between their hands stronger, balls of energy formed between their palms.

A flurry of activity came from the dungeon entrance as Odin with his guard marched in.

"Stop them! Now!" he shouted, pointing to the prison but Loki did not break contact with Eir.

"They cannot be together!" he shouted, and the guards hurried to the prison.

"Now, Eir, release it all," Loki murmured and with an earth-shattering scream, Eir released the rage she felt inside. The guards, as well as Odin, were thrown back, the glass in all the prisons were shattered and the stone fell from the ceilings. Loki smiled, opening his eyes, and Eir did the same. "Now we run," he whispered, taking her hand and led her out of the prison. He ran with her towards the vault and she watched as he grabbed a glowing blue cube, taking Eir's hand. As Odin ran into the vault with his guard, Loki smiled at him and the pair were gone.

"I want Thor brought to me now!" he shouted and marched out of the vault; the guards rushed to find Thor.


	7. Break Free

Loki released her hand as they exited the Tesseract and she caught her breath, looking around the forest.

"Where are we?" she asked, and Loki glanced around.

"Somewhere in Northern England, I think," he replied.

"We are in Midgard?" she questioned, and Loki looked back at her. "You are telling me we are in Midgard?" she asked, and Loki nodded.

"I believe we are, sister," he agreed, and she looked around, resting a hand on the tree. The tree's branches sprung to life with leaves and growth, she continued to walk. Loki watched in amazement as she moved, her dress dragged along the forest floor and life sprung from beneath it.

"I have always wanted to travel to Midgard, but Thor always told me I could not go, that the world was too harsh," she said as she looked up into the canopy of trees.

"He wished to protect you, I am sure," he said, and she looked at him.

"It seems all that wished to protect me only wished to protect themselves in the end," she murmured and stepped forward carefully. "What I don't understand, brother," she started as she paused and turned to face him. "If I have been in that prison all these years, how did they bring Captain Rogers to me?" she asked, and Loki smiled weakly.

"Thor brought him to you in the prison, it didn't break the illusion," he explained.

"So was the illusion real for everyone else?" she asked, and Loki nodded. "Oh, she said quietly and turned away from him. He watched as she crouched to the leaf-covered earth and took an acorn into the palm of her hand. She folded her fingers around it and whispered something into her palm, burying it beneath the leaves. She stepped back and Loki stared in shock as a tall Oak rose from the forest floor, breaking through the canopy of trees. Branches snapped along the way, falling around them and the tree only stopped when it reached the sky above.

"Your powers amaze even me, sister," Loki complimented and she smiled, glancing at him. Loki was transported back to his childhood, the happiness he shared with her, and the many times she would pick him up from the ground, healing whatever wound Thor would inflict during weapon practice. She was his happiest memory and he found himself unable to ignore the need to protect her. He watched as she touched old and gnarled trees whose roots had dried, shriveled beneath the earth. They all sprung back to life and grew as tall as the oak.

"What do you want of me now that you have freed me?" she asked as she continued her work.

"Hm?" Loki asked, confused and she glanced at him.

"In your world, every act of kindness comes with a price," she said, and he stared at her, his mouth agape for a moment.

"I want you to embrace your powers," he said, and she stopped, looking at him again.

"So, you can use them to usurp father?" she asked, and Loki shook his head.

"Though that would be an ideal situation, I find myself unable to be greedy about this, you are the most selfless person I have ever met and I wish only to protect you," he said and she smiled at him.

"Loki," she began, moving towards him and he rolled his eyes. "The sweetest of my brothers, though he tries so desperately to hide it," she said, placing the palm of her hand against his cheek and he pushed his face into her warmth. Strange happiness grew in him like the roots in the earth and he could not help but want more.

"Sister, it is you who belongs upon that throne, not Thor," he chastised, and she smiled.

"I do not want it though, Loki," she stated, and he stared at her. "With the crown comes expectations and power, I have no wishes for it, any of it," she dismissed, and he sighed. She rested her forehead against his and slipped her hand into his, tangling their fingers together. Their hands seemed to want to repel against each other, but she held tightly to his fingers. "I have only just met my brother again, allow me the time to spend with him for I have missed him greatly," she said, and Loki smiled.

"And I have missed you, as you were," he told, and she smiled. They continued to walk in the woods, life springing behind her, and wherever her hands touched. Loki meanwhile watched with amazement and when they found a place to rest, he gave her the illusion of home again. The home she knew, and she loved.

"Why did father not visit me more?" she asked. "He said I was his star, his moon and his sun," she murmured, and Loki sighed, gazing at the night sky. "Yet he never came to see me, to visit me, I was alone," she said, and Loki rolled on his side, reaching out to stroke her face.

"You were never alone, sister," he said, and she turned her head to look at him. "Do you remember the injured hawk?" he asked, and she nodded. "The cat that showed up at your door begging for food?" he questioned.

"Were all those you?" she asked, and he smiled.

"They were gifts from me," he replied.

"I loved them all," she said, and he smiled.

"And that is why they loved you," he replied. "I know this is difficult, Eir and I know you wish to believe that no one has down you harm," He said. "But our father has kept you in a prison for most of your life and erased your memory of who you were, not to protect you but to protect himself," he said.

"I know this, Loki and I am aware that revenge will have to be had," she said softly, her eyes cast downwards. "But I am not so strong to do this," she whispered, and Loki tipped her chin up, forcing her eyes to look into his. "My fear weakens me," she stated.

"You have nothing to fear now, Eir," he vowed. "For you have me but you also have yourself and you will learn just how powerful you are, you will learn why you were put in that prison," he promised and she smiled.

"Be it as you wish but for now, I want to spend time with you, I have missed you," she murmured, her eyes growing heavy and he kissed her forehead.

"We will spend all the time in the world that you need," he assured and tucked his arm behind his head, staring at the night sky.

===========

Thor entered the throne room and inclined his head to his father.

"Father, you called for me?" he asked, and Odin stared at him for a moment.

"Loki has stolen Eir," he said, and Thor stared at him.

"Stolen her? How?" he asked, aware both were in dungeons.

"I do not know, it is Loki though," he replied. "He has shown her all I tried to protect her from," he declared. "And now taken her from Asgard,"

"Did he harm her?" Thor asked, his anger rising. He cared greatly for his younger sister and knowing she was in the hands of his unstable brother worried him.

"Not yet but I never assume to know what Loki is capable of," he answered. "I need you to find her and bring her back," he said.

"Of course, father," he agreed.

"Go now, there is no time to waste," he demanded, and Thor inclined his head again, marching from the room. Frigga placed a hand on Odin's shoulder and Odin held hers. "I did all I could to protect her, my love," he murmured, kissing her fingertips.

"She will return, this is all she has known," Frigga promised and Odin patted her hand gently. "


	8. Veins of Sorrow

"They're suffering," Eir whispered and Loki looked at her, surprised she was awake. He hadn't slept the night but had watched her calmly resting.

"Who?" he asked and she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"This world," she murmured. "There is so much pain and suffering, I can feel it,"

"They are a complicated people," Loki replied and she shook her head.

"No they are not, they all wish to be loved, what is so complicated about that?" she questioned as she sat up and he stared at her as she rested her hand against the earth, then the other. A blue, glowing vein ran through the forest floor, leaves blew upwards as though there was a breeze and he stood quickly, looking below his feet as the vein spread.

"What are you doing, Eir?" he asked, studying her and her eyes remained closed, a tear down her cheek.

"There is so much pain, so much anger," she said. "So much hate," she seethed. "How can you ever visit here?" she asked, her eyes opening.

"It is not that horrible once you explore it," he replied.

"I would not like to explore it," she said closing her eyes again and he watched as the blue vein wrapped itself around her arms from the earth, watched as it tightened around her arms. She sobbed loudly and he realized quickly this was not part of her plan. "So much," she cried and Loki reached down, trying to unravel the vein. It clung to her tightly and he realized it wasn't controlling her but she was controlling it.

"Eir, please let it be," he whispered and she cried, shaking her head.

"I cannot! I must heal them!" she cried and Loki looked to the veins running through the forest again.

"You cannot heal them all, Eir, please," he begged. "It will kill you," he pleaded.

"I must! They are suffering! There is so much pain!" she yelled and he sat back on his heels, watching as the veins continued to crawl up her body. They wrapped around her arms, her legs, her torso and lifted her up from the ground. Her blonde hair flowed around her as though she was in a pool of water and without warning she released a ground-shaking scream of anguish, he gripped his ears tightly. A crack of lighting was heard and Thor appeared before them.

"What have you done brother!" he shouted over the high wind that had picked up and Loki looked at him speechlessly, shaking his head. "This is why our father protected her! This is why she was kept in the dungeons!" he exclaimed walking to him and stared at Eir as the veins continued to wrap around her. "We must destroy the connection!" he shouted and Loki nodded. "Cut them!" he yelled and moved forward, using his hammer to dislodge the veins. Loki sliced at them with his daggers and quickly they all started to disengage themselves from her, she dropped to the earth on her knees.

"They need me," she murmured and Thor quickly grabbed her in his arms, putting his hammer to the sky.

"I will deal with you later!" he commanded, looking at Loki, and with bright shimmering rainbow light, they were gone. Loki was left staring at the earth where the veins had disappeared but there remained burn marks through the earth.


	9. Futures Promised

Loki was brought back to Asgard in chains, standing before his father and his head ducked low. Where he had thought he was being helpful to his sister, he had instead put her into danger, and it was a danger their father had realized far before him.

"I have tried with you, Loki," Odin began. "I have given you every opportunity as my own flesh and blood, never treated you differently but still you rebel against me," he said, rubbing his eyes. "My daughter was my own to protect and you assumed I was not doing what I should," he said. "That I was using her for my own advantage!" he yelled, slamming his staff on the floor and Loki winced. "You put her as well as everyone on Midgard in great danger! You know nothing about her!" he shouted. "What right did you have to take my daughter from my protection?" he shouted; his voice echoed off the hall ceilings.

"I thought I was helping her," he said softly.

"Helping her? You exposed her to a world she has never known, and a world filled with pain! She could do nothing but heal it! It would have consumed her, and she would have consumed it!" he exclaimed. "You have gone too far, Loki! You will not be seeing the outside of a prison cell for the rest of your known life!" he shouted, leaning forward. "Take him from my sight!" he shouted, dismissing the guards and they marched Loki to the prisons. He peered into every glass cell for her, trying to catch one glimpse of her and know she was fine. There she was, laid out in a cot as though she was asleep, but Loki knew better, knew that she was under Odin's enchantment. She was back in Lyfjaberg and Loki could not deny the small smile on her pink lips, she was happy again. The guards threw him into his cell, and he stumbled forward, sighing. He stood and brushed himself off, hearing the door shut behind him. He gazed around the familiar white cell, a place he had become greatly familiar with and a place that was now his home for the known eternity. Yet the only thing on his mind was Eir.

\------

"What are we going to do with him, Freya," Odin said, seated at his long table and his wife looked up at him.

"With whom?" she asked.

"Loki," he said impatiently, and she sighed, her eyes dropping to her plate again.

"He was simply trying to help her," she said, and he laughed.

"You always think too much of him, Freya," he chided, and she gazed at him for a moment.

"Odin, you know as well as I do that this partially your fault," she said, and he stared at her.

"My fault? How is this my fault? I have tried to protect her," he boasted, and she nodded.

"Yes, but you have never allowed Loki to encounter her, always kept him apart from her," she said.

"You know his curiosity would get the best of him," she reminded.

"You know why I would not let them together, you saw it," he replied, and she nodded.

"I know but this was an unavoidable event, they were meant to be together," she said, and Odin sighed.

"So, what do you suggest? That I allow them to live together as though there could be any happiness in that?" he asked, and she smiled at him.

"Odin, my love, the happiness you have given Eir is not true happiness and you know this, why not afford the same to Loki? Perhaps he will not try to escape as often as he does," she tried, and Odin sighed again.

"Send him to Lyfjaberg?" he asked, and she nodded. "Why would he not try to take over the Nine Realms from there?" he questioned.

"Eir," she replied.

"You think she truly could keep him happy?" he asked.

"You have kept me happy this long," she said, and he smiled at her, then nodded as his thoughts wandered.

\------

The procession of guards roused Loki, he sat up and looked at his father standing before the cell. "Have you come to mock me?" he asked, and Odin smiled at him.

"I have come to offer you something," he said.

"Offer me?" he asked, surprised.

"It is not my doing, it is Freya's, so it's her you should thank, I would rather you rot in here," he said waving a dismissive hand.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, father," he agreed, and Odin motioned for the door to be opened. The guard held the door for the old king as he entered and quickly shut it behind him. Loki gazed at his aged father, seeing the tire and weight of the universe on his shoulders.

"I have many things to remedy as king of Asgard, Loki," he began. "And I cannot afford the time to focus on your constant attempts at usurping the throne," he said. "So, I come instead with a sort of peace treaty," he offered.

"Peace treaty? What could you offer me?" he asked.

"Eir," he said, and Loki stared at him wordlessly. "Freya has told me she believes your love for Eir would keep you happy for many years to come," he said.

"I care very much for Eir," he agreed, and Odin rested a hand on his stepson's shoulder.

"I will send you to Lyfjaberg to be with Eir, but you must never try to rise up and cause the chaos you have caused already," he urged, and Loki stared at him quietly. "I will give you an eternity with Eir if you will promise to be satisfied with that," he said.

"And if I change my mind?" he asked, and Odin sighed.

"Then I will bring the power of my throne down upon you," he said with a simple shrug and Loki nodded. "You can rot here in this empty cell for the rest of your life or you can live happily with the one who was designed for you," he said.

"So, you admit we belong together," Loki said and Odin dropped his hand, turning away.

"I knew the day I brought her into the palace, the moment she held your hand and I saw what force came between you," he said. "I knew what power it could bring and so I knew I had to keep you two apart," he stated and turned back to Loki. "I am giving you now the opportunity to take what was always meant to be and be happy with it, with her," he said.

"Yes," Loki said and Odin's eyebrows raised.

"You agree so quickly?" he asked.

"For Eir, I do," he promised, and Odin gazed at him smiling, then pat him on the cheek.

"Be good to her, Loki, she is my heart," he murmured, and Loki gazed at him in surprise the affection Odin felt for his daughter. Before he could comment, Odin placed two fingertips in between Loki's eyes, and he was transported to Lyfjaberg. He rose from the warm grass, seeing her palace up ahead and he walked towards it, hope in his heart for once. He entered the palace, finding her seated on the throne and a smile on her face.

"Loki," she greeted, rising and making her way down to him.

"You knew I was coming," he said, and she stood before him, taking his hands in hers. The warmth and love he had been so desperate for filled him with her touch.

"I have waited for you to come," she replied, and she rested a hand against his chest, pressing her lips to his. "Our blood was never meant to be siblings, we were always meant to be as one and Odin did us a disservice by raising us as siblings," she said and brought his hand up, resting her palm against it. "We are duality, and nothing can stop us now," she murmured, smiling at him and for the first time, he smiled out of pure happiness. She rested her other palm against his cheek, and he felt peace.


End file.
